


Geronimo

by Lionsaint (july_v)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/Lionsaint
Summary: Jason passes the car key to Tim and smirks. "Drive fast, I don't want to wait..." One more kiss and he pulls away, leaving Tim to lean against the car for support. His knees feel weak. Jason has no right to have this effect on him.





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by chibi_nightowl and comicroute. Many, many thanks to both of them!
> 
> The title is blatantly stolen from Aura Dione's song by the same name, because listening to it after 5 years inspired me to write this in the first place. I recommend that you all listen to it. It's a great song.

Tim clasps his hands tightly around a tall, thin glass of purple... something… that Roy had ordered for him. After nearly an hour, he's barely gone through half of it, while both Roy and Jason had a little more to drink. They had taken a couple of shots together, then ordered beer before moving on to the dance floor after Tim had repeatedly assured them it was okay to leave him there alone.

The heat of the club and the pounding bass of the music have Tim feeling heady enough as it is, even with little more than half a glass of diluted alcohol in his system. All the evenings where Jason had freely handed him shot after shot of 'good Russian vodka' meant that he wasn't as much of a lightweight as he used to be, but it was enough. Smoke comes wafting over from a group of girls with alarmingly short skirts and surprisingly long cigarettes by the bar.

Tim keeps an eye on the dance floor, only occasionally catching a glimpse of Jason or Roy's heads amidst the mass of bodies.

He's happy on his bar stool, or at least as happy as he can be in a club this crowded. Until he started dating Jason, he'd been to a club exactly once and he'd hated it. Even Jason has only managed to take him to a club twice so far. Kon always mocks him for not being a real college student and regularly thanks Jason for 'making a real boy out of him'. Kon's an idiot.

Tim rubs his fingertips against his forehead. His hairline is a little damp with sweat from the heat in the club; a result of all the bodies rubbing together eagerly not ten feet away from him. He squeezes his eyes shut tight to block out the bright lights flashing above him to the beat of the music. There's a headache forming just behind his eyes.

Strong, warm fingers wrap tightly around his wrist.

"Not looking so good, Tim," Jason says when Tim opens his eyes again. He sounds gentle as always, even half-drunk and shouting to be heard over the music. It's wonderfully soothing.

"I'm not used to the noise, sorry. I'm... I told you I'm no good at clubs." The way Jason looks at him is a clear indicator that he either hasn't heard or understood Tim. It doesn't matter.

"Come dance, Tim." Jason smiles and gives his wrist a tug that surprises him and he tips forward a little. "Careful." Strong hands wrap around Tim's upper arms to steady him. "You okay?" He reminds Tim so much of a puppy in that moment that he laughs.

"I'm alright," Tim assures him hurriedly. Jason is close enough for him to reach out and put a hand on his hip. He's wearing a tight white shirt, and jeans that Roy had picked for him. Tim's outfit is much the same, only with a red t-shirt and darker pants. Roy insists it's so they don't 'scare off the ladies' he plans on picking up. With only a thin layer of cloth between them Tim can feel the heat of Jason's body against his palm, almost as if they were touching skin to skin.

Tim knows he's acting weird, but he just smiles and tightens his grip on Jason's hip. He wants so desperately to lean in and kiss him, but they're in public with dozens of people around them. In the bad lighting, Tim feels just brave enough to lean in close until he's breathing directly against his lips, leaving it to Jason to close the gap between them if he wants. Or maybe not. Maybe what Tim feels isn't bravery, but recklessness. 

When Jason hesitates, Tim kisses him, biting at his bottom lip to demand his full attention.

Jason, ever more brave than him, kisses back right away. He slides his hand up Tim's shoulder and around the back of his neck without any trace of hesitation. Tim is surprised by how easy it is to forget everything around them, how he can lose himself in the intensity of the kiss.

"Is lil' Tim drunk?" Jason says mockingly into his ear. He knows that Tim isn't a publicly affectionate person on a good day.

"No... just... I wanted to." He smooths a hand down the front of Jason's shirt, stopping when the tips of his fingers brush against his lowest rib. They smile at each other.

"I'm not complaining." Jason stays like that for a moment, lodged between Tim's thighs in those ridiculously tight jeans, resting his cheek against Tim's. "You feel like you have a fever. Look like it, too." He pushes a hand under the sleeve of Tim's shirt. "Let's go home. We can leave Roy, he's busy. Found some new friend, so there's no chance we'll see him again tonight."

Leaving the club sounds really awesome. "Can you drive?" he shouts over the music. His throat feels dry and on the verge of raw.

"Can't hear!" Jason yells back. He steps away from Tim and nods toward the exit. "We'll go. Roy'll be okay." Like Tim is worried about Roy right now.

It takes them a while to get to the exit, but Jason's hand is a firm cuff around his wrist the whole way. Having a boyfriend with wide shoulders and a death glare to rival any other gets them through the crowd without any problems. Getting outside is a relief, the cool night air soothing against Tim’s heated skin. It feels good to be able to breathe normally again, no smoke or sweat making him want to gag.

"You drive," Jason tells him in the parking lot. He's shouting as if the music is still loud, although they can barely hear it now. When he hears himself, he flinches. "I'm a little drunk," he explains in a volume much closer to normal. "Shouldn't have had that last beer if I wanted to drive." His voice is hoarse and Tim has no idea how he ended up squished between Jason's body and his car, but it feels good. His body is still overheated from the club and the metal and glass are cool against his back.

"I'm not sure if I can drive your- Jason!" Tim involuntarily arches into the touch when Jason slides a hand under his shirt and runs his fingers across Tim's lower stomach.

"You drive us home. I fuck you before we go to sleep." Jason's voice is almost a whisper now and Tim's breath hitches at the sound of it.

Tim nods his head jerkily. "Okay, I'll drive," he says finally. Speaking would be easier without Jason's hands on him.

Jason nods in response, almost knocking their heads together when he does. He passes the car key to Tim and smirks. "Drive fast, I don't want to wait... You look so hot." One more kiss and he pulls away, leaving Tim to lean against the car for support. His knees feel weak. Jason has no right to have this effect on him.

He takes a moment to collect himself and walks around the car to get into the driver's seat. Adjusting the seat and mirrors to his height takes longer than it should because Jason keeps leaning over to steal a kiss or mumble dirty nonsense that would have Tim blushing if he weren't already as red as possible.

"I have to focus on driving," Tim tells him, but by then he's already half hard in his jeans.

"Okay. Just drive fast." Jason slumps back in his seat.

Tim agrees, although he has no intentions to actually listen to him. An unfamiliar car and a mostly unfamiliar route in the dark are enough to make him drive extra carefully, even without any alcohol or the discomfort of driving with an erection. He doesn't drive much and he feels almost overwhelmed by the idea of having to with so many distracting factors.

It takes about fifteen minutes before they’re back in part of town that Tim knows better, the silence interrupted by the occasional 'turn left' or 'go right'. "Drive faster," Jason says, and this time he's whining. "I'm really turned on right now. Can't wait..." His hand lands far up the inside of Tim's thigh.

Tim stops so fast he kills the engine. He doesn't even check if anyone is behind them when he does, but luckily the street is deserted. His fingers are tight around the steering wheel and he's staring straight ahead at the rows of houses illuminated by the headlights. 

The erection Jason had given him in the parking lot has died somewhat, but Tim can't take this anymore. "Jason!"

"Why'd you stop? We're not there yet." He turns to look at Tim, eyes comically wide in confusion. It's silent around them without the rumble of the engine and the lights are still on, allowing them to see each other, so Tim doesn't fail to notice how Jason leans closer.

"I..." Tim swallows. "I can't drive like this. I can't focus if... when you're talking like that." He sounds petulant, even to his own ears, but he's allowed. Jason knows what effect this kind of talk has on him; he regularly abuses the knowledge.

"Yes, it's bad," Jason agrees. "We can take care of the problem right now so it's easier to drive." His speech is marginally less slurred than it was at the club, but his logic still hasn't returned.

"What? Now?" They're in public and even though it's past midnight, it's also Friday night and people are out. "Here?" Tim feels his skin heat up again under Jason's intense stare. There's a moment of breathtaking silence before Jason moves, far too coordinated and confident for how much he had to drink. His hands move further up Tim's thigh while he uses the other to turn off the headlights, leaving them in the soft glow of the dashboard controls.

"No one's here, Tim. Just us. It's a big car..." His other hand cups Tim's face and he finds himself leaning over the gear shift to kiss him. Jason's a good kisser and Tim's brain still gets stuck on that fact, even after a year of dating the man.

"We're in the middle of the road, Jay," Tim says, like he isn't rock hard in his skinny jeans and damn near ready to just give in. He could be convinced if it weren't for the fact that he can see a couple stroll down the pavement, laughing loud enough to be heard in the car.

The thought of getting caught like this horrifies Tim on a deep level. Jason doesn't have the same hang-ups as he does, especially not after he's had a few drinks. Jason's sexual experiences, from what Tim has learned, are a lot more diverse and adventurous than his own. Car sex probably doesn't even register as weird to him.

It takes a lot of willpower, but he shoves Jason back into his seat none too gently and starts the car before he can change his mind. It seems to catch Jason off guard, because he slumps back in his seat and bumps his head against the window. The thud is accompanied by a soft gasp of surprise. Jason narrows his eyes and bites down on his bottom lip as he looks over at Tim.

"Feisty," he says in a gritty tone that sends a shiver down Tim's spine.

"There's more where that came from," Tim shoots back with a bravado he didn't expect from himself. He didn't know he could sound so authoritative. Jason likes it, if the way he swallows and his eyelids flutter is any indicator.

None of his friends would describe him as shy. Kon once went as far as to call him 'reserved but wicked'. That's when he's in his comfort zone, though, and being at the club had been far from that. He had only agreed to come because Jason loves to dance and seeing him happy makes Tim happy. That Jason is still flushed and grinning makes all the discomfort on his side worth it.

He takes a deep breath and looks at Jason. "You sit there and behave," Tim says. No, orders. The tone from earlier is still there and he finds himself feeling pleased by the way Jason straightens in his seat and tucks his hands under his thighs.

Getting home is much easier with Jason not feeling him up. Tim suspects his hands have strayed a bit, but he uses every ounce of self-restraint he has not to look. At least not until the car is parked outside Jason's building.

"Finally!" Jason sounds way too breathy and Tim discovers why, when he looks and finds his large hand cupped over the obvious bulge in his jeans. He's rubbing himself in lazy circles, grinning when he sees that he’s been caught.

For the sake of his own sanity – and because he is just as impatient and aroused as Jason – Tim gets out of the car and heads for the entrance. Jason follows suit and from there it only takes a couple of minutes to climb the stairs and make their way to the apartment that Jason shares with Roy.

The lights turn on and the door slams behind them. Tim whirls around at the noise.

"Sorry," Jason says and looks sheepish for barely a second. "Might be a little excited." And with that, he's back in Tim's space, crowding him against the wall.

With the wall as solid support behind him, Tim has nowhere to go when Jason rocks their hips together and feels that same excitement all the more intensely when Jason's erection presses against his own.

"Bedroom," Tim says breathlessly. Jason is busy kissing his neck, one hand fisted in Tim's hair to keep the overlong strands of it out of the way of his lips. Tim tips his head back and closes his eyes, letting the touches ease the last of the tension in his shoulders.

He is startled out of his daze by the teeth sinking into the tendons of his neck, jolts of electricity bursting along his spine. "Bedroom, Jay," Tim repeats more firmly, but Jason doesn't budge. If it's gonna be like that, he thinks, and gives Jason another shove to get them moving towards the bedroom. It helps, even though Jason stumbles back a step first.

Something has changed when Jason meets his eyes after that. For a moment, Tim worries that he overstepped, did something that is too much for the other, but the glint in Jason's eyes is undeniably need. It's the same reaction he had to the change in Tim's tone earlier. They're on to something here and Tim will use any momentum he has to go through with it.

"Bedroom," Tim says for the third time – this time Jason only pauses long enough to get rid of his shoes before he marches into his room.

Taking off his shoes gives Tim some time to catch his breath and decide what he is going to do. Nerd that he is, not even he can claim to be much of a thinker when most of his blood is gathered in his cock and the flush that covers much of his chest.

He enters the bedroom and finds Jason standing at the foot of the bed, already stripped down to his underwear. He's all cock-sure confidence as he stands there, hips pushed forward a little to highlight the bulge in his briefs.

Jason grins, lifting his arms to wiggle his fingers a little in a 'come at me' gesture that usually wouldn't get a rise out of Tim, but tonight it does. "Sounded so determined out there, like you had a plan. What about it?"

If only Tim had an actual plan. As it is, he's just winging it.

"I know what to do," Tim shoots back. It's only half a lie.

T-shirt and pants quickly land on top of Jason's discarded clothes, along with his socks. Once they're both mostly naked, Tim pulls Jason in by his hips. They're so damn narrow in comparison to his shoulders, almost as narrow as Tim's even though he has at least three inches on him.

As soon as he's close enough, Jason bows his head and presses their lips together like he can't go another second without kissing him. His hands immediately find their familiar places in Tim's hair and on the small of his back. 

While they kiss, Jason starts up his slow grind against Tim again. It's good enough to delay Tim's plans a little further as he allows Jason to slide a thigh between his legs. His hand abandons Tim's hair to run over the curve of his ass and down to the top of his thigh. The moan that crawls up his throat only grows louder as Jason forces him up on his tip toes until he's riding the solid muscle of his thigh, strong fingers digging bruises into pale skin to hold him in place.

Tim just needs to get them on the bed for what he has in mind, somewhere with lube and condoms. They're not nearly moving fast enough for how eager they are, so it’s time to speed things along. But Jason's thick thigh is still wedged firmly between his own, pressing against the underside of his cock, which is proving very distracting.

Jason grabs his hair again, brushing it aside to twine it around a fist. "Gonna let me make you come in your briefs, babe?" The words that brush the shell of Tim’s ear break him out of the spiral of passion that has taken hold of him.

"Not tonight," Tim replies, squirming a little to get back on his feet, and pushes against Jason's hip with more force than he intends. The motion causes Jason to twist a little, but he doesn't relinquish his hold on Tim's hair and his waist. His heel catches on the side of the rug next to the bed and sends him falling backward – pulling Tim along.

He lets out a yelp when Jason's falling body yanks on his hair as they go down. They land with a thud that forces all the air from Jason's lungs as he hits the floor. Tim lands awkwardly on his knees, face-first against Jason's chest.

"You okay?" He hurries to push himself up on all fours. The rug next to Jason's bed is soft, but the fall is bound to have hurt. Tim's knees are aching from the impact and his scalp feels tender.

"Peachy keen, jellybean," Jason says with mirth in his eyes. He doesn't look unhappy, sprawled out as he is beneath Tim, thighs splaying open invitingly. It's an invitation that Tim can't resist.

Next to the bed is not the worst place they could be. It offers easy access to lube and condoms, and Jason's habit of stacking most of his pillows next to the bed rather than on it means there is plenty of comfort to be had if desired.

Tim leans in to kiss him, sucking at Jason's bottom lip until he moans and bucks his hips. Unlike him, Jason's never been shy in bed and Tim admires him for it, how he allows himself to be so vocal in his pleasure. The sounds are among Tim's biggest turn-ons.

That they're both still wearing their underwear is less than ideal, but it adds to the sensation of their grinding hips when Tim presses down against Jason. "Gotta get them off," he says between kisses. Jason just tilts his head back and grins.

Tim shakes his head and moves onto his knees to grab a pillow to put behind Jason's head before he pushes him down and pins him there with a hand on his sternum. Getting Jason out of his briefs with one hand while kneeling between his legs proves to be an impossible achievement. 

"You stay there," Tim says when he gives up and stands to take off his own underwear.

Since he's up, he grabs their lube and a condom from the nightstand that they keep their stash in. The view is amazing from where he's standing, and he takes a moment to appreciate it. Jason meets his gaze and pushes his briefs over his thighs until they get tangled just below his knees for a moment. The minor hiccup doesn't deter him and the cocky grin on his face is still taunting Tim.

The flush that he feels on his own skin is present on Jason's as well, and he wants to lick the skin, seeing if it's as hot as it looks. Tim’s knees protest a little when he kneels, but he ignores the slight discomfort in favour of claiming Jason's lips once more. Jason turns his head away after a minute to catch his breath and Tim uses the opportunity to nip along his jawline and along the slope of his neck. 

Tim feels an insuppressable urge to sink his teeth into the exposed skin at the side of Jason's throat, so he does without thinking. The action brings one of Jason's hands up to the back of his head where it fists in his hair and holds him in place. His whole body has gone tense, with the slightest of tremors in his muscles.

Biting isn't new for them, particularly for Jason. But Tim himself never really ventures beyond nips and almost-gentle love bites. As it turns out, it is a dreadful oversight. When he bites down a little harder, Jason lets out a moan and his cock twitches against Tim's stomach.

"D-do that again." Jason instantly sounds wrecked and Tim pulls away to look at him. His green eyes are nearly black, pupils blown wide and wild with desire. The hand that isn't twisted into Tim's hair is clawing at the rug as he writhes against the floor.

Jason could get him to do anything sounding like that and he hurries to obey. The tension returns to Jason's body as soon as Tim presses his teeth back into the tendons of his neck. It's fascinating, but soon, he finds he needs more.

Tim scrambles for the lube and curses softly when he can’t find it where he thought he’d placed it. He draws back and Jason goes limb against the bright red rug. The lube is on his other side and Tim doesn't bother thinking about how he got mixed up. The answer is sprawled out beneath him.

Now that he has the lube, Tim uncaps it and is about to squeeze some into his hand when the rapid rise and fall of Jason's abs draws in his gaze. 

Jason sucks in a harsh breath when Tim squirts a liberal amount of cold lube right onto his stomach. “Tim,” he gasps.

Tim doesn't know where these ideas are coming from, but since everything tonight has worked out well so far, he's willing to go along with it. If they're going to make this work though, he needs another pillow.

He finds one, shoved half-way under the bed, and grabs it. "Up," he says and taps Jason's hip.

Jason needs a moment to focus and his mouth falls open as his alcohol-hazy brain catches up with Tim's plan. "You gon' fuck me into the floor?" he drawls as he raises his hips and lets Tim wedge the pillow under them. Trust Jason to find a dirty way to put that.

It won't be the first time Tim has fucked him, but it's not a common occurrence either. Tim simply enjoys it too much when Jason presses him into the mattress and runs his filthy mouth. Jason could probably talk him to an orgasm, if they ever had the patience to try that.

"That's the plan." On a whim, Tim places his left hand on Jason's hipbone and leans his whole bodyweight into it to hold Jason still. Jason could knock him off if he wants to, but he doesn't. He looks at Tim and lifts his hands up and above his head where they just brush the base of his nightstand. Tim feels like it means something, but he can't wrap his head around it.

The lube is warm from Jason's heated skin by the time Tim drags his fingers through it to get them nice and slick. Jason moans as Tim circles his hole with two fingers. He leans over and all but drinks in the moan that is released right into his mouth as a reward for the finger he slowly slides into Jason's body.

The unbelievable heat always astonishes Tim. He wants to take his time opening Jason up, experience more of the slick warmth and tight muscle. Usually when they do it this way, Jason is too eager to allow much foreplay and preparation. Yet at the same time, he draws the process out for Tim, who can't recall a single moment of experiencing 'the lovely burn of being just this side of too tight' that Jason sometimes tells him about.

This time however, Jason seems content to lie there and let Tim open him up slowly. His hands twitch and curl into fists above his head, but he makes no move to touch himself or Tim. His cock is rock hard and for a second Tim is tempted to get his mouth on it, lick up the pre come at the tip. The thought makes his mouth water, but he has other plans.

In the end, it's Tim who decides things need to be sped along. The rug is soft, but it still does little to make kneeling on the hard floor any easier. He has Jason loose and pliant around three of his thin fingers, moans falling from parted lips every so often.

Finding the condom is easier than finding the lube had been, but when Tim reaches for it, Jason catches his wrist and shakes his head. His eyes are a little hazy, eyelids at half-mast, and his lips are a bitten-red colour that reminds Tim of ripe cherries.

"Don't need that," Jason explains. He squeezes Tim's wrist and pulls him into a slow, heated kiss. “I want it to be messy,” he adds and this time the tone isn't meant to tease. It's different from what Tim is used to. It sounds like a plea.

Jason is right, they don't need condoms, not since they both got tested and the results came out clean a few months ago. They usually use them because it's a lot easier for clean-up. Thinking back, that might all be down to him. So far, it's always been Tim who asked Jason to ditch the condom once or twice, but he's never fucked him bare before.

"Okay," Tim agrees because he can't say no to Jason. Ever, not with him like this. His reward comes instantly in the form of a smile that slowly spreads on Jason's face.

Tim smiles back and gets a little more lube to spread over his cock. Touching himself after so long rips a moan from him that he would be ashamed of any other moment. He hates how he sounds during sex and unlike Jason, he does anything he can to keep quiet.

"Ready?" He feels obligated to ask once he finds the right position between Jason's legs, bending over the other and bracing himself with a hand next to his ribs.

"Just waitin' for you to make good on your promise to fuck me into the floor," Jason says and tilts his hips up a little – the demand is clear and Tim obeys. He eases in slowly, squeezing his eyes shut against the hot pressure of Jason's body as it envelopes him.

Tim will do his best to follow up on that promise, as soon as he can get a grip on himself. Jason's so tight around him, so hot. He's ready to melt from the heat before he makes it all the way in.

Beneath him, Jason is fighting his own battle, though he is much more vocal about it. His hands are curled into white-knuckled fists and he's clearly trying to regulate his breathing. "That's it, Tim," he grinds out between gritted teeth. "A little more." He hooks a strong leg over Tim's waist and yanks.

The motion pushes Tim in deeper, but it also drags his knees across the rug and he cries out at the burn. Jason on the other hand chokes on a moan as Tim's cock is buried to hilt.

"Fuck," Tim hisses and bites his bottom lip against the unexpected pain.

"Oops," Jay says with a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry. Still excited, I guess." He strokes Tim's cheek gently and coaxes him into opening his eyes. "You okay?"

It hurts, and Tim is briefly reminded of crashing his bike a few years back. It's not too bad, though, and he didn't expect to walk away unmarked after fucking on a rug. "I'll be fine," he promises.

Jason shrugs off any worries after Tim's confirmation. "Can we get down to the fucking, then?" His hand drops away from Tim's cheek and back above his head. Tim still hasn't figured out why he's doing it, but that's a question for later.

A heel nudges against the top of his ass and Jason rolls his hips in a way that makes Tim whimper. He adjusts his position to get the necessary leverage on the rug and ignores the surge of pain that brings. It's fairly easy, with all the other sensations he can focus on.

Tim starts moving, holding onto Jason's hip with one hand. Setting a steady rhythm is never as easy for him as Jason makes it seem, but he gets there. He's spurred on by Jason's moans, the little gasps of "more" and "right there" and "yesyesyes" falling freely off his tongue. Soon the air is filled with the sound of Tim's thighs slapping against Jason's ass, by their shared moans and ragged breaths.

Jason's back arches in pleasure, his shoulders dig into the floor as he tries to push back against Tim. "Harder," Jason gasps out. "I need- ah- Just a little harder." Any other day and he would be more elaborate, Tim thinks. When their roles are reversed, he can talk up a storm, finding just the right words to force Tim over the edge without his voice ever wavering. Jason doesn't pass up a chance to whisper filthy nothings into his ear, the more detailed the better.

“Please.”

Tim doesn't think he can go any harder, but he knows what he can do. It's a stretch that forces Jason to practically fold himself in half as Tim leans over him.

Jason's whole body comes off the floor as Tim bites his neck. He presses his teeth in just enough to make the other feel the threat they pose. The noise Jason lets out is inhuman, a yell that tapers out into a whimper.

There's a thud above him that Tim is sure is Jason's hand slapping against the hardwood of the nightstand as he scrambles for support.

"Touch yourself," Tim whispers. It doesn't sound as sexy as he wants, his voice is too raw and too breathy, yet Jason hurries to oblige. He forces a shaking hand into the narrow space between their bodies and starts to stroke his cock.

Tim feels the motion of Jason's hand running frantically over his own erection. He bites him again, higher this time. Tim's hips are moving on their own accord, needy little jerks that he can't control but that are somehow more than enough for them both.

His whole body tenses as he comes and Tim buries his face in the skin of Jason's throat, damp as it is with sweat and spit. It stifles his own moans of pleasure, but he can still hear the frantic sounds of Jason's hand.

It feels different to come without the condom and Tim remembers fragments of things Jason whispered to him. The first time Jason had taken him without a condom, he had held him close afterwards, dragging two fingers through the sticky mess that was Tim's hole. “Now you're mine,” he'd whispered into Tim's shoulder while he twitched from the overstimulation. Somewhere in his haze Tim had registered more of that, mostly 'mine' and hushed words about claiming and owning him. It had felt good to hear that.

With those memories in the forefront, he rolls his hips into Jason until he’s completely spent and starts to pull out. But when he tries to move, Jason locks his knees and keeps him in place.

Tim lifts his head and finds that Jason has a hand buried in his dark curls, tugging at them and then releasing before he does it all over. Since he doesn't have anywhere to go, he starts working Jason's throat with his teeth again. His incisors scrape over Jason's Adam's apple, sucking on his pulse point until Jason gasps.

Somewhere along the way he is sure he leaves some bruises on the delicate skin beneath his teeth. He doesn't mean to, but it's easy to get carried away as he listens to how much Jason is obviously enjoying it.

His strokes have slowed but he hasn't come yet. Tim recognises the tactic from himself; he wants to draw it out. However, the ache in his knees is more prominent now. He wants Jason to feel good, maybe lose his mind a little the way Tim always does. Tonight of all nights has proven that he’s capable of it.

There are words lurking right on the tip of Tim's tongue. Fragments of things Jason has whispered in his ear when he takes him apart and puts him back together. He opens his mouth to echo them, but they won't pass his lips.

"Jason," he says instead. He can't see Jason's face, which makes it easier to try because Jason doesn't see him open and close his mouth like a fish. "You gonna come for me?"

The tone is breathless more than anything and Tim doesn't think it gets anywhere in the vicinity of 'sexy'.

"Tim," Jason groans in reply and that – to Tim that is what sexy should sound like. "I wanna."

"Then let go, Jay," Tim coaxes, finally lifting his head enough to look at the other's face. His mouth is slack and his eyes are shut, lost in bliss. "I wanna see you come for me." Now that he's started, it gets easier, even if it still doesn't sound right to his own ears. “You're mine now and I want you to come for me.” The words come almost on their own and Tim feels a flutter in his chest from how much he means them.

“Yours,” Jason mumbles. He moves his hand faster again, but he only manages a few strokes before he comes.

He's a sight to behold; head thrown back in ecstasy, hair mussed from where he's been dragging his hand through it, and the long line of his throat filled with the marks Tim placed there. Compared to earlier, the sounds he's making are quiet, almost soft, as if he is no longer capable of anything more.

It takes Tim a minute to gently squirm out of the vice-grip of Jason's legs around him, pressing gentle kisses on whatever patch of skin his lips find and tastes salt on his lips.

When he straightens up, Jason has gone boneless against the floor, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling quickly with his ragged breathing. Even his legs are shaking from the strain of keeping them locked around Tim's waist.

"I'll be back in a second," Tim says and runs a gentle hand over Jason's stomach. Jason twitches, his body is hypersensitive now that he's come.

Getting up is painful. The burn from his scraped knees and the muscle ache from holding a position so long make Tim groan. He grits his teeth and washes up a little in the bathroom. Grabbing a soft, wet wash cloth is automatic and a show of affection that's usually Jason's job when he's not the one too fucked out to move.

Tim feels an overwhelming sense of accomplishment that he managed to go through with this. He allows the stupid smile to take over his face as he cleans up the wounds on his knees and applies some lotion.

By the time he makes it back into the bedroom Jason has his legs stretched out, but he hasn't moved beyond removing the pillow from under his hips. The fully body flush he’s sporting makes it seem like he's glowing.

"You going to get up?" Tim asks as he comes to a stop and nudges his ankle against Jason's. "Because I can't come down there again." 

The content grin slips from Jason’s face as he opens his eyes and looks at Tim's knees. "Oh shit. I'm sorry about that," he rushes to apologise.

"Don't be silly. I had a lot of fun." Tim offers up a hand to help him to his feet. Jason seems a little off balance as he stands, and Tim reaches out to support him. "Are you okay?" he asks. "That was pretty... intense." Jason looks happy, sure, but this is so far out of the norm of what they usually do that he has to make sure.

Jason leans into the touch, but he averts his gaze for a moment. "I'm more than fine," he finally says, and Tim can tell there's more to be said. Jason takes his hand and tugs him over to the bed, then slides the wash cloth out of his loosened grip. He goes with it, not wanting to push the subject if Jason isn't comfortable.

"Lie down, I'll be right back." Jason looks like he's sobered up now, his expression turned from happy to thoughtful. "I'll go get cleaned up."

Tim tries not to worry, which is always hard when his brain likes to run circles around issues. He stretches out on Jason's comfortable bed and pulls the covers up while he waits, his thoughts racing like mad. 

He's pulled out of his musings – worrying, if he's honest – by the lights switching off.

"Drink this," he hears just before he feels a bottle being pressed into his hand. A moment later, Tim hears Jason uncap another bottle. "You didn't drink as much as me, but it never hurts to stay hydrated."

Tim drinks half of the small bottle and sets it to the side. "Thank you." 

Jason settles in next to him, shifting and pulling at the covers until he can comfortably lie on his side next to Tim. He’s a tactile person and feeling his arm around his waist helps Tim relax. Nothing bad happened, there's no reason to worry.

"I'm good," Jason repeats, picking up on Tim’s unease.

Tim moves, his body seeking out Jason's warmth like a reflex. Strong arms wrap around him and Jason tucks his chin against the crown of his head. Their roles should be reversed; Tim should be the one doing the comforting after how the night played out, but he feels too shaken.

"Are you okay?" Jason turns the question back to him and runs gentle fingers through his hair. It's a gesture that never fails to soothe him.

"I'm- I don't know," he admits after swallowing the lump in his throat. "I didn't expect any of this. It was good, but then you... got weird."

Jason huffs out something that might be laugh. "You looked so worried and I just-" He pauses, rethinks what he wants to say, then starts again. "This isn't new for me. I knew that biting turns me on," he explains, fingers never stopping as they comb through Tim's hair. "Half of the time I spent in the bathroom just now, I was looking at the marks you made."

"You never said anything." Tim wants to feel angry or disappointed, but nothing happens.

"I didn't feel like I had to. What we have is great, Tim. It was great before tonight and it'll still be great if we never fuck again. It wasn't something I missed. Not consciously, at least." He cups Tim's cheek in his hand and brushes his thumb against the cheekbone.

Tim is surprised that it actually makes him feel better. It loosens something in his chest and lets him breathe a little easier. Jason is not the type for long, emotional conversations, but he has only ever known him as honest and outspoken about things that matter to him. He wouldn't say this just to make him feel better.

"I never asked either," Tim says. They’d had an important conversation about sex near the beginning of their relationship, but now that he thinks back to it, actual kinks never came up. Mostly they'd discussed things that were turn-offs or, in Jason's case, possible throwbacks to his past that should be avoided at all costs.

Tim's not as innocent as people always tease him for being, but aside from the occasional fantasy he ventured into, he hasn't really experimented. What he has now with Jason is his longest sexual relationship, and the first one that wasn't just teenage fumblings and exploration.

"It's not something you have to ask about," Jason says gently. "And it's not something I have to tell either. There are a lot of things we haven't talked about and that's fine." He brushes his lips against Tim's in a gentle kiss.

"But I told you-" Tim begins and feels the flush return with a vengeance before he can get the other half of the statement out. It had been hard to say the first time around, even if it was in the rush of some pretty incredible sex.

“…That you want me to eat your pretty ass out after I fuck you bare,” Jason finishes, managing to sound smug and happy at the same time. They weren't Tim's exact words, but they're close enough. "I'm glad you told me, and if you ever feel like turning that into reality, I'll be right here. But you're allowed to keep things to yourself if you don't want to share them or can't. Just as I am, okay?"

"But I want to know," Tim says, feeling more "buts" pop into his mind once that one is out in the open. He needs to know things, it's how he operates, it's what drives him.

"Yes, I know, I know," Jason says so patiently that Tim doesn't even feel patronized by the words. "And I do tell you everything important." His fingers start moving through Tim's hair again, then down along the back of his neck and his spine. They stop at the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles into the skin. "I told you what I don't like, the things that could... hurt me. The rest? I'm more than happy to wait and let you discover them on your own."

"I'm not doing too badly, am I?" Tim asks. “Even if I've just been copying-” He cuts himself off, body going tense when the realisation hits. “I've been copying what you did to me!” 

“What I do are things I know you like and when those aren't enough, let's say I tend to resort to what I know makes me feel good when it's done to me.”

Tim's mind goes into overdrive at the admission. “The biting, the talking, calling you mine,” he says and his heart races a little. “What you did with your hair and putting your hands above your head, that was...” He doesn't know how to finish, but he doesn't have to because Jason does it for him.

“Those were reflexes, if you want to call 'em that,” he admits without a hint of embarrassment or shame. “But that's all I'm willing to say. It's up to you if you wanna explore it further.”

Damn the man for knowing that he can't turn down a mystery.

"As it is, you're not doing badly at all," Jason assures him. "Not when it comes to discovering what I like, or anything else. But if you do feel like sharing more of what you want, I'll be all ears in the morning."

Morning sounds good to Tim, whose eyes are starting to feel heavy with sleep while his chest feels lighter than it has in a while. He nods and nuzzles into Jason’s chest.

They're doing well, and things will only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to post my first fic after almost 4 years! I needed a lot of hand holding from my wonderful betas and the friendly people on Discord, so a huge thanks to all of them! <3 Especially to Exile, who suggested floor sex.
> 
> (I had totally forgotten how hard everything about writing is... and how rewarding it is to finally click that 'Post' button.)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under lionsaint.tumblr.com


End file.
